


reluctance

by Catchup



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, mildly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchup/pseuds/Catchup
Summary: Their first time wasn’t like she’d seen in the movies. oneshot, mild nsfw, illusion to sex.





	reluctance

    Their first time wasn’t like she’d seen in the movies.

     She’d watched enough teen flicks with Mar’i and Lian to have thought it was easy and romantic, and that it’d come naturally. And it had, kind of - come naturally, anyway, one night after a soft forehead kiss had developed into more. A taste that developed into eating the whole carton of ice cream, if she wanted to use a food metaphor.

     She had kissed him, and he had returned it, until her hair was tangled in his hands and her lips were sore. On an uncertain night, she would’ve bolted - several times before had she disappeared into thin air, returning to her room in the titan tower to catch her breath and still her overacting heart.

     But tonight she persevered, and between their breaths she had caught his attention, lips against his ear to hide her flaming face. She wished she could disguise her trembling voice.

     “ C - can we?”

     “Iris?”

       “C - …” she had trailed off, almost losing her nerve, settling back onto her feet from where she had been standing on her toes. There was a tremble - her want to leave, her hesitation to use her powers, before his arm met her waist and his lips met her forehead.

      “Not - we don’t have any protection.”

     “I don’t  _need_  any,” she said, her voice almost a whine. She felt almost feverish, blushing too much and heart thudding in her chest. “I’ve told you  _before_. I don’t - “

      “Not tonight, Iris.”

     And like that, she disappeared, his lips becoming cold after having pressed onto her overheated skin. She had refused to meet his gaze the next day, or the day after, too ashamed of herself to bring herself to.

     It was a week later when he finally cornered her in her room after training, both of them hot and sweating, a pile of granola bar wrappers on her nightstand. She hadn’t said a word when he threw a  _different_  kind of wrapper on the bed, and for the first time did she see  _him_  blush.

     “Who did you get  _that_  from, boy wonder?”

     “ – I’m not answering that question.”

     It had been awkward. Her lips were familiar to his, and her ringlets were damp on his fingertips, but the vulnerability weighed heavy on them. They had patched each other up after missions before, but the nakedness as a whole -

     Maybe that was what had broken his nerve before. He could see her hesitation now, freckle constellations on display for him, socks still on her tiny feet.

     “You can stay stop,” he said, and she shook her head, curls hitting her face.

    “No! – I mean, I don’t – I’m just … I’m not like Mar’i, or any of the others. I’m not …” She had trailed off, lulled by the teeth on her neck and shoulder.

     “Am i with Mar’i, or the others?”

     She uncovered herself, inches at a time, until she was ready. He had asked her along the way, and despite her blush - a color of pink that carried down her shoulders and ears - she denied any chance to leave.

     It was uncomfortably quiet, and it took several baited breaths and adjustments before they had found something that worked. He had always thought sex was just missionary, for children, for producing, but she had told him otherwise, of the bonds it could create and the  _fun_  it could be. He remembered that, the word whispered in his ear, a devil’s grin on her face all those months ago. 

     It could be  _fun_. He wondered who had told her that, and when she got so brave in his presence to have offered him that nibble of information. Irey’s blush and the parting of her lips, tongue on the corner of her mouth, wasn’t what he would call  _fun_. It was  _alluring_ , overwhelming –  _cute_ , even.

     And before he could even dwell on it further he had found himself in a swirl of abrupt feeling, clenching his teeth and fingers on her thigh. Then it lulled, and he realized he had finished.

     And the coy grin on her face, fingers caressing the top of his hand where it rested -

     Maybe  _that_  was fun. Short-lived, messy, awkward - bumbling  _fun_. She had begun to laugh when he fell beside her on the bed, nakedness pressing against him, hiding her face in his shoulder to bury her blush away from him.

      _M_ _aybe_  that was fun, he admitted, but he wondered if Irey ever wasn’t fun.

 

 


End file.
